Pigmented coating compositions are used in a wide variety of applications including, for example, corrosion resistant primers and decorative topcoats in the automotive, aerospace, industrial, and appliance markets. The preparation of pigmented coating compositions generally involves mixing binder resin(s), crosslinker(s), additives, e.g., flow additives, and solvents with a compatible pigment dispersion. Pigment dispersions are typically prepared by mixing dry pigment with a pigment dispersant in the presence of a carrier medium, e.g., an organic carrier medium or water. The paint composition may further include reflective pigments such as aluminum flake or mica or other color effect pigment compositions or substrate-hiding materials such as titanium dioxide or zinc oxide or lead oxide.
Dry pigments are available commercially in the form of agglomerated pigment particles. Pigment agglomerates are more likely to settle out of pigment dispersions and/or pigmented coating compositions, and are accordingly undesirable. To break the pigment agglomerates down into smaller agglomerates and/or individual particles generally requires the use of energy intensive mixing means (commonly referred to as grinding), e.g., sand mills and ball mills. During the grinding process, the pigment agglomerates are broken down into smaller agglomerates and/or individual particles, the surfaces of which are wetted by the pigment dispersant. The pigment dispersant suspends or disperses the pigment particles in the carrier medium and prevents their re-agglomeration on storage. It is desirable that the pigment dispersion remain substantially stable, e.g., showing minimal pigment settling and viscosity change with time, prior to its use in the preparation of a pigmented coating composition.